In a refrigerator or other appliance for storing food substances and containers of food substances, which can be found within a kitchen environment, garages, bars, restaurants, and other places, there can be numerous containers of various types, sizes, and shapes that are configured to store all matter of food substances and food items. Such a refrigerator can include a cabinet defining an interior, which can be provided as a compartment having an open face. The cabinet can include at least a pair of opposing side walls.
At least one shelf can be provided within the refrigerator for supporting food items and containers of food substances to be stored within the refrigerator. If a food item or container stored within the refrigerator leaks or spills, a food substance or liquid can gather on the shelf and cause a mess which can reach other food items or containers and can be a nuisance for a user to clean.